


Thoughts on marriage

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Marvel, X-Factor (Comics), X-Force (Comics)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Shatterstar not understanding Earth's rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Shatterstar doesn't understand the point of marriage.It's not a problem until he starts to wonder if he should propose to Julio.





	Thoughts on marriage

**Author's Note:**

> If you think that I can't project my own feelings about marriage onto fictional characters, you're wrong.
> 
> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

Sometimes Shatterstar wonders about marriage.

It isn’t a completely alien concept to him – in Mojoworld they have something similar in which two destined companions promise each other to spend their life together until death – but it’s done just for the press. It’s all fake, and more than often those “fated lovers” cannot even stand each other when the cameras are off.

On Earth it’s different: the people who make the pact actually love each other – and to think that years ago he wasn’t even able to grasp this concept – and actually want to spend their life by each other’s side.

 

This isn’t entirely true, however.

Love rarely is this easy.

 

Even he and Julio haven’t been immune to problems.

Their break up – even though it didn’t last very long – is still recent, but it made Shatterstar understand something: he can’t be without Julio. It doesn’t matter if they’re friends or lovers, but he needs Julio by his side.

 

He’s too dependent. That’s what they’ve told him, and Shatterstar isn’t so dumb that he hasn’t noticed it.

This is weakness, a weakness that could be exploited to damage him, but he remembers all the good times they’ve had together, all the good things they’ve brought to each other, and it doesn’t matter anymore.

So what if he’s a little dependent? It’s Julio. How is he supposed not to want him in his life?

 

He’s seen a lot of television in order to get the hang of romantic relationships and – even if he’s been told countless times that it’s not a perfect portrait of what real life is – he knows how it usually goes.

The male proposes to the female who accepts, and maybe they cry a little, and they get married, throwing a huge party where hundreds of people are involved, and maybe they have some problems later on the road, maybe they divorce or they cheat on each other or maybe one of them dies, but the wedding is usually the happiest moment for couples, what everyone wishes will happen in their life.

 

 

Now, the thing is: should he propose to Julio?

If he has to be honest, he doesn’t really understand the purpose of marriage. Couples can live together without making this kind of pact.

Is it because they like to celebrate? Is it because they like it when everything’s about them? Star suspects it’s the latter.

 

He also doesn’t understand why they should invite so many people to what is supposed to be their day. Wouldn’t it be more efficient if it was just them?

 

Longshot and Dazzler – it’s too weird for Shatterstar to refer to them as “father” and “mother” and he tries to do it as rarely as possible – got married too, but look at how it ended.

Sure, they seem to be still friends – and maybe a bit more but Shatterstar doesn’t want to think about it – but they divorced.

 

That’s another word Shatterstar has learned here: divorce.

This is what happens if two married people don’t want to be married anymore. They divorce and it’s like nothing ever happened.

 

He doesn’t want him and Julio to meet the same fate.

 

 

Sometimes he wonders if they should do it. Would this be something Julio wants?

He knows that it took him a long time to accept his identity but now he seems to be ok with it – finally, if Shatterstar can have a say in this.

They could get married. It is legal.

 

Would this be what Julio wants? Would this be what he wants?

 

Wouldn’t this be a way to finally show that he’s gotten used to Earth?

But why does he need to prove anything to others? He’s fine the way he is. The only opinion that matters is Julio’s.

 

 

Soon these questions start bugging him too much and he decides to ask.

\- Julio -, he says, - Would you wish me to propose? -.

\- Propose for what? -, Julio asks, but as soon as he finishes that sentence he gets what Star means.

 

It’s cute how darker his face immediately gets, but Shatterstar doesn’t comment on that.

He doubts he would make things easier for the other if he did.

 

\- Why are you asking? -, he says once he recovers from the initial shock.

Shatterstar shrugs.

\- Star… -, Julio begins, - You know you’ll have to be more clear. I still can’t read minds -.

 

\- Wait -, he says then, - Are you actually planning on proposing? -.

\- If it’s something you would want, yes -, Shatterstar replies, - Marriage is a common step to take for couples from Earth -.

\- And so you thought that we should get married as well? -.

\- I don’t know… It’s the conventional thing to do -, Shatterstar replies, as honest as ever.

 

He loves Julio and he wants to give him the best, even if this includes marrying him.

 

\- And since when we’re conventional? -, Julio asks, this time a bit more amused and visibly more relax.

… He does bring a very good point. Nothing about them, from their identity, powers and history, is conventional. Why should they follow what should be “the right course of action”?

 

From the way Shatterstar’s expression relaxes when he brings that up, Julio understands what’s been troubling him.

For a moment he really thought that he was going to pop up the big question right there and to say that he’s lost at least five years of his life wouldn’t be so far from the truth.

His family has always been traditional, at least regarding this, but after all he’s always been the black sheep, right?

 

He doesn’t know if he thinks this only in defiance towards his family, but what can he say? He likes freedom.

 

\- Star, do you want to get married? -, he asks.

Shatterstar doesn’t reply with words, but Julio has learned to catalogue every sound that comes out of his mouth, and that semi-whine means “no”.

\- Well, me neither -, he says then.

 

He puts an arm around Shatterstar’s neck and pulls him closer to him on the couch. The tv is still on but neither of them is paying it any mind. It’s nothing that they haven’t already seen.

\- I’m fine with this. More than fine -, Julio explains, - I don’t think getting married would make any of this better, if anything it would just bring more problems -.

\- Agreed -, Shatterstar says.

\- I’m glad -, Julio says, and after a moment of contemplation he adds, - After all, if you think about it, it’s like we’re already married -.

 

Shatterstar thinks about it.

They already live in the same apartment, they already share a bed. They have sex frequently and go to dates – even though most of those end up being watching a movie marathon on tv together.

They definitely love each other and they not only show it through words, but also actions.

What more do they need?

 

\- You’re right -, Shatterstar says, and it’s like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

Julio chuckles, muttering an “Of course, I’m always right”, then he kisses Shatterstar.

 

 

Maybe one day things will change and they will get married. The future is uncertain, after all.

However, Shatterstar is glad that, whatever happens, it will never be because of a pressure from outside, but only because of what they feel.

They can walk this path together at their own pace, and it is enough.

 

Julio sweeps Shatterstar off his feet – pretty easy to do thanks to his hollow bones – and starts to walk to their bedroom.

No, this is even more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they had sex. The end.


End file.
